Newspapers and Box Cutters
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: It was just too much to handle. Character Death and LOTS of angst.
1. Father

Wesley Evans grabbed his youngest son by the collar and pulled him up roughly. Deep blue eyes narrowing harshly as he stared into frightened red eyes. "Why can't you be more like your brother? Why can't you do anything right?" Soul whimpered softly and looked away.

"I just can't Daddy." He forced himself not to cry. Men don't cry. _Evans_ men don't cry. "I-I just c-can't." He wanted to scream but it came out a tiny choked whisper. _I just can't._

"Daddy? I'm not your _daddy._ I'm your _father_." He pressed his forehead against his son's. "Practice until you _can._ There is no '_can't'_ in this family. Do you hear me?" He put Soul down but didn't let him go. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes Da-Father, I heard you."

AN: Lalala, has three more parts and they should be up today. Didn't feel right posting them all together. My head cannon says that Wes is named after his dad and that Soul isn't particularly fond of his father and this is why. He's a little kid in this, around 4-7ish.

Based on a dream I had…


	2. Brother

Wes looked around quickly before propping his leg on the coffee table in the game room. He wrapped an arm around his little brother before pulling him down on the couch with him. "Chill Soul, they aren't here." Soul gave a short nod and leaned against his brother, propping his own legs on the arm of couch before flicking the TV on. Wes ruffled his brother's hair before looking over at his friend.

"So, are you excited about graduating from Julliard?" Henry asked as he too propped his feet up on the table. He looked between the brothers. It was uncanny how much they looked alike. He missed the way the smaller Evans' face scrunched up for a second. "Your parents must be proud."

The elder Evans nodded again before giving Soul a noogie. "Little Souly here is going to a special school in a few months. I'm really excited about that too!" He gave a toothy grin to his little brother who just rolled his eyes. "He's going to be so cool when he comes home.." Wes trails off while looking at his scowling brother. "You _are_ coming back, right?"

"Yeah."


	3. Partner

Maka leaned back in her chair before waving Soul over. "Does this look right?" Soul leaned over her, looking at the piece of paper before shaking his head and walking back to the chalkboard.

"No, it's C-D-E-D-E-F-E-D-C-D-E-D-_C-E-D_."

The meister sighed before dropping her head back down to the table. "Soul, I just don't get it." She looked at her partner sadly as he walked back to her desk. He had agreed to give her private music lessons but ever since they started he had been acting strangely. He was becoming increasingly withdrawn and depressed. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. "Hey, are you okay?"

Soul nodded slowly, "Yeah. It's just bringing up some bad memories." He gave her a rather fake looking grin before turning around again. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

"Tell me, please?" Maka plead, she hated how Soul kept so much to himself. "I'm here for you, if you would just let me be."

The scythe turned around to face his meister, "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah..."

"I wrote a song once. Ya know, the kind with lyrics."

"Mhm?"

"I didn't get dinner that night. My dad said it was trash."

"Soul.."

"I was five."

**AN: LOL I FORGOT ABOUT THIS. I don't think many people are reading it anyways. One more chapter of WTF coming up.**


	4. Headline

It started off with a newspaper and ended with one.

They say 'What's black and white and read all over?'

You say 'A newspaper.'

What's black and white and _red_ all over?

The newspaper Maka wrapped around her partner's arm in a desperate attempt to save him.

He never wanted to be a scythe.

He never wanted to give his life for another human.

He never wanted to save the world.

He didn't want to be a good guy.

All he wanted was his father's approval.

All he got was abandonment.

_Wesley Evans' **Only** Son to Play Death City's Entertainment Theater_

**AN: Aww, Soul's daddy didn't love him.**


End file.
